Vehicles such as cars, trucks, or the like typically include a chassis upon which wheels are mounted. The wheels must be positioned or aligned in their proper positions to ensure that the vehicle rides in a straight path along the roadway. Wheel alignment is an important part of vehicle service which must be done periodically to restore the wheels to their true positions to reduce unnecessary wear upon the tires. Wheel alignment includes the calibration of the toe, camber, and caster of the wheels.
Wheel alignment may be accomplished at professional garages wherein large machines utilizing specialized lights, lasers and computer devices are coupled to the vehicle. These devices require a large area, are expensive to purchase, and require experience to properly operate.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a simple and portable device for aligning the wheels of a vehicle. It is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.